A New Beginning
by creampuffrollins
Summary: Neth Bellins (Nikki Bella & Seth Rollins) / Takes place after Summerslam, 2014. The only difference in this story, opposed to real life events, is that Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella were a couple. Nikki considers herself single now after Seth's betrayal. Can be considered a fluff fic.


You ever had to do something for yourself that absolutely breaks your heart? Like destroying the one person closest to you simply because they have been holding you back. You've been living in their shadow almost you're entire life and you're sick of it...

That's what it's like for Nikki Bella.

Tonight she finally drew the line. After suffering multiple beatings at the expense of her twin sister Brie Bella, she realized she can't live like this anymore. She can't continue to be outshined. It's her time to be the star.

Her twin sister is the one to blame for all the merciless beatings she has received over the past month and a half. Ever since her sister quit her job for the sake of her husband, Nikki's been the one to be punished. All of the bruises and bumps she took for no good reason at all was her twins fault.

So Nikki joined forces with an unlikely companion, The Authority.

Tonight was the night that history was to be made as Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon went head to head in the ring.

Nikki can't get the image of her sisters lifeless body from her mind. It's been two hours. The feeling of her fist colliding against the jaw of her sister continued to tingle through her fingers.

She wants to scream. She wants to cry. She wants to take it all back.

_But it's too late._

She had locked herself in an empty storage room down the hall and planned to sit there forever, until she starved to death or something like that.

Before the show Nikki came to Stephanie McMahon with this idea that if she helps her defeat Brie tonight at Summerslam, then she will be one with The Authority. Steph was more than welcoming towards this idea. She says it was something she had been hoping for, for a while now. She welcomed the twin into her family with open arms.

Nikki thought it over in her head, it's almost foolish she threw her relationship away with her twin sister for a relationship with Stephanie McMahon, a women she knows she can and will never trust.

A gentle knock against the door drew her attention from her mind, bringing her to the present.

"Nicole, you in there?" The voice of, Seth Rollins, spoke from the other side of the door.

The voice of her boyfriend - well, sort of, ex-boyfriend - surprised her. She hadn't talked to him at all in almost three months, since he betrayed his brothers. She feared that if he could so easily betray those closest to him then he could easily do the same to her. They never broke up, but the last words spoken between them was Nikki telling Seth that she absolutely hates his guts.

But here she is, three months later, doing the same exact thing as him. How could she do that to her sister? The two of them have grown up doing this together, they've had eachothers backs every day since birth. She has only just made herself the enemy of the one person she had left.

Nikki remained silent, wiping the tears from her swollen eyes. She got to her feet waiting for the door to be broken open any minute, but her foot caught a crate knocking it over and creating a loud thud.

"Shit." She muttered quietly.

"Open the door, Nicole, come on." His voice spoke sounding more serious, almost worrysome.

Nikki knows she has no other choice, otherwise he's going to barge through the door.

She sighed before sliding the lock over and opening the door a crack. There stood Seth Rollins, The Authorities prized possession. A man that Nikki had once loved, but also loathed.

His eyes locked on her tear stained face, looking sorry for her.

Nikki stared at the ground before walking back towards the wall and sliding down it into her familiar place unsure of what else to do. She knows she's in for some sort of giant lecture and she really doesn't want to hear it.

Seth didn't hesitate as he shut the door behind him and did the same as her, sitting on the cold ground right next to her.

"Did you regret it?" She asked, glancing up at him through her curtain of hair.

"Hell yeah I did. It still hurts..." He almost laughed, like it was an obvious answer. "To stab those you love the most in the back, it's heartbreaking, Nicole. But you can't think about what you did instead you need to focus on what you're going to do. The future is now yours and you can craft it to your liking. Just look at me, I'm Mr. Money in the Bank... You could be the next divas champion. Move forward, don't stress the past." His hand met her knee as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

His touch almost made her sick, but it also made her feel safe and secure. She once loved this man because of his caring nature and his ridiculous sense of humor and stupidly cute face. But she also hated him, she couldn't bare to even look at him.

Nikki stared at the man she once hated. She never understood how he could just betray his brothers as if they were nothing to him. How he could sell out... But now she gets it, it all makes sense. She can't help but feel connected to Seth Rollins, once again.

"I guess. I just needa' get over it. It won't be easy but if you can help me through it I would really appreciate it." The twin smiled at him.

"I'm warnin' ya' now though, you cannot try to fix things with your sis - well, former business partner. You can't. That's all she is to you now, Nik. Trust is dead to her, and you can't fix it. You just stay strong. I know you can do it Nicole." Seth smiled.

"Thanks Rollins." She smiled.

"Anything for you... I've really missed you." He smirked before getting back to his feet and extending his hand towards Nikki.

She stood up once again taking in the full view of Seth Rollins. His adorable chocolate puppy dog eyes and messy two toned hair made her heart weak. But her eyes just now realized that he stood their shirtless and all sweaty from his match just a few moments ago. Her eyes traced his beautifully sculpted body. That's one thing she surely missed.

His chuckle brought her eyes back to his as her cheeks burned, he gave her a smug smile.

"Wanna go get a drink or somethin'?" He asked catching her by surprise.

Nikki couldn't hide her smile; the first one to meet her lips since before the betrayal. "I'd really love that."

Nikki leaned on her elbow watching as Seth nearly chugged his entire glass in one sip.

She took a sip from her wine, easing off a little bit from her stressful night.

Seth took another glass, chugging it down then glancing at Nikki smugly. She had almost forgotten about how competitive the two of them are with eachother. They've always tried to one-up eachother, but this time she's going to put him to shame.

"You really wanna play that game?" She joked, motioning for a bud light lime that within seconds was gone.

Seth laughed, shoving down another beer.

"Oh it's on!" Nikki laughed.

'_To a new beginning_' She thought.

"Seffff I'ma be sick." Nikki moaned tripping over her own feet to get the to bathroom.

Not like it's a surprise, the two got kicked out of the bar for being way too rowdy and obnoxious, bringing the party to Seth's hotel room.

Seth can handle his liquor but unfortunately Nikki cannot.

Nikki had just made it to the toilet before all the booze hurled out of her. It surprised her when Seth was right there to hold her hair back and rub her back.

If she got a moment she would yell at him to go away, she doesn't want to be seen like this. But her body had other plans.

"Hey, hey. Its okay, you're okay." Seth comforted as she began to dry heave. His hand rubbed circles in her back that made her feel secure.

She was finally able to catch her breathe and slump against the wall.

"Feel better?" Seth asked, handing her a damp wash cloth.

Nikki nodded carefully, not wanting to irritate her already pounding headache.

It surprised Nikki so see that Seth was still that overly caring adorable man he was months ago. She thought that turning into a backstabbing asshole would make him lose parts of who he used to be. But he's surprisingly the same guy she once loved.

Just like she's going to be the same person she has always been, regardless of her recent betrayal. The only thing that she's changed about herself is that she has only become even more fearless.

"Why don't you shower, it'll help you feel better. You can borrow some of my stuff. You're spending the night, I can't let you be alone like this." Seth spoke with a serious tone.

"Mm'kay." Nikki slurred, immediately stripping out of her clothes before Seth could get the water running. She's never been a modest person, especially around Seth.

Nikki's missed wearing Seth's shirts, even if they did hang down to her thighs. His smell lingered along his shirt, giving her that sense of security that he has always been able to give to her.

"Yellow and black is definitely your color." Seth smirked as Nikki poked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." She smiled, shyly.

Nikki's eyes locked on Seth's, noticing his glasses and hair tied back in a messy bun. That's the same dude that beat the shit out of his two brothers with a steel chair, that's the man that claims they were only his business partners, that's the man she once hated.

_But how could such a bad person look so damn adorable?_

"Here, you sleep in my bed I'll take the couch." Seth offered, quickly removing himself from the large hotel bed.

Nikki shook her head as she crawled into the bed. "We can share."

Seth's head snapped back at her, surprised, kinda' like he was hoping she'd say that. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Now shut up and get in this bed! I don't like sleeping alone... You know that." She pouted.

Seconds later Seth was making himself comfortable next to Nikki. He laid so he was facing her.

"You okay?" He asked, propping his head into his hand.

Nikki nodded, "Better now."

A darkness had filled the room and Nikki couldn't seem to rid the emptiness that loomed inside of her. She needs something, but she doesn't know what it is.

"If you need anything, lemme' know." Seth whispered, getting himself comfortable.

Nikki rolled to her side, facing the window staring out at the cloudy night sky. She can't even close her eyes without seeing her sister unconcious in the middle of the ring, all because of her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut but the images still poured in.

She sighed, "Actually, Seth, I think I need something."

"Mm'hm?" Seth mumbled, half asleep already.

Without much hesitation Nikki reached over to grab his arm, pulling it over her waist and pushing her body against his.

Seth couldn't wipe the giant smile off of his face, he's lucky she can't see him right now. He probably looks like a doofus.

"Better?" Seth whispered, nuzzling his chin above her head.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Seth intertwined his fingers with hers suddenly ridding that awful emptiness, making everything better.


End file.
